


Last Supper

by catdisc



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Faking Death, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Runs Away With Abigail and Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdisc/pseuds/catdisc
Summary: Where Hannibal Lecter is rejected by Will, but he uses Abigail Hobbs to win him over and get Will to run away with the two of them.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post here! if you have advice on how to make my formatting or word usage any better, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! i haven't felt very motivated to write recently, but i'm really feeling this one. hopefully it makes enough sense and isn't too bad. enjoy!

“An imago is an ideal of a loved one buried in the unconscious, carried with us all our lives. The concept of an ideal. I have a concept of you, just as you have a concept of me.”

Will looked off slightly, still not fond of eye contact despite his comfortableness with the older man beside him. The latter, however, watched and observed every move his companion made. Will could feel the cold eyes on him and bearing holes into his skin.

“Neither of us are ideal.”

Hannibal finally tore his gaze away and to the plate sitting in front of him.

“Both of us are too curious about too many things for any ideals.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, the only thing heard was the record player softly spinning in the next room. The silence felt heavy, and yet not uncomfortable.

“Is it ideal that Jack die?”

The empath thought for a moment before looking in the direction of his confidant. He still did not attempt any eye contact.

“It’s necessary. What happens to Jack has been preordained.”

This was true, they both knew it. Jack knew too much, and he was beginning to become rude. Hannibal didn’t let the rude live long.

Will took a long sip of his wine. Hannibal stared as if Will were a god among men. The latter set down his glass in front of him and the former clicked his tongue softly.

“We could disappear now. Tonight.”

Will glanced at Hannibal, finally looking into his eyes. His expression let Hannibal know to continue.

“Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana and never see her or Jack again.”

He shrugged slightly, almost unnoticeable if his head had not moved as well. 

“Almost polite.”

Hannibal watched Will expectantly, waiting for an answer. Waiting for anything, really. The agonizing silence felt to him like an eternity until it finally ended.

“Then this would be our last supper.”

The younger man let out a breathy chuckle and smiled. Nervous. Hannibal looked away and to his plate again, unsure of how to interpret Will’s answer.

“Of this life.”

He shrugged softly before continuing.

“I’ve served lamb.”

“Sacrificial.”

“I don’t need a sacrifice. Do you?“

“I need him to know. If I confess to Jack Crawford right now-”

“I would forgive you.”

Will’s expression changed, Hannibal knew something in his mind was changing as well.

“If Jack were to tell you ‘all is forgiven,’ would you accept his forgiveness?”

Will shook his head, almost unseen if not watching closely. His voice came out as an almost-whisper.

“Jack isn’t offering forgiveness. He wants...justice. He wants to see you. See you for who you are. See me for who I’ve become.”

The man’s voice cracked as he spoke the last part.

“He wants the truth.”

With his companion’s awkward smile, Hannibal knew that he had been rejected. However, he had one more ace up his sleeve if he did not change his mind. Something he knew Will could not resist even if he tried. He took a long moment to answer Will.

“To the truth then. And all its consequences.”

The psychiatrist brought his glass to his mouth and smelled the liquid inside before taking a sip. 

The two men finished their meals in silence. Not a comfortable silence, either. Hannibal was bitter, and Will was unsure if he made the right choice. He had to have made the right choice, he assured himself in his head, but Will’s mind had deceived him many times before. 

Hannibal stood and brought the dishes back to the kitchen, where he left them in the sink before returning to find Will beginning to put on his jacket to leave.

It was now or never, the older man decided.

"Will?"

"Yes, Hannibal?"

For the first time, Will noticed a change in Hannibal's forever unreadable expression. He took a long, deep breath and looked to the floor.

“There is something I need to show you.”

What could he possibly have to show Will? Was he going to kill him? He knew that Hannibal didn’t handle rejection all too well.

“Okay…”

The psychiatrist began to lead the way, out of the dining room and into the foyer where he started to climb the steps. Will had never been upstairs, he noticed in that moment. It felt as though he was seeing a piece of Hannibal he had never gotten a chance to before. A personal aspect. Secret, almost.

He was led down the long hallway to what Will presumed was a bedroom. His cheeks flushed slightly. What would Hannibal need to show him that was upstairs? Unless…

“You aren’t going to push me out of a window or something, are you?“

“Of course not. I can’t believe you’d think that.”

They stopped, time seemed to drag on in that moment and Will realized that they actually hadn’t been walking that long. The hallway wasn’t as big as it appeared at first.

“Brace yourself, Will. This may be a lot for you to handle. However, I can’t keep it from you anymore.”

Brace himself? The empath’s thoughts were interrupted when Hannibal knocked softly on the door, a specific pattern, and a knock on the other side rang out.

The door was opened to reveal a pink bedroom.

And Abigail Hobbs.


End file.
